


New Year

by Ellie226



Series: Mark/El [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Infantilism, Light Bondage, Sexual Abuse, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and El discuss using the gift she bought him for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I really really really don't write smut. So, the very (very very very very) small amount of sexual content in here is as much as I've ever written.

El’s POV

We had one session with Dr. Finnegan after Christmas before she left on a two week vacation, and Daddy insisted on talking to her about the handcuffs. I didn’t want to.

“My concern is that she’s only doing it because she thinks I want to.”

I got up, leaving Daddy on the couch by himself, and walking over to the small table. Sitting down, I grabbed some crayons and began drawing a picture.

“El,” Daddy chided, “It’s not polite to walk away from a conversation.”

“It’s not a conversation,” I bratted, making an ugly face. “You’re talking, and you don’t care what anybody else thinks.”

“Eleanor!” Daddy did not like that.

“You don’t,” I protested angrily. I had been trying to do something nice for him, and he wouldn’t let me.

“You come over here and talk with Dr. Finnegan now, or you aren’t going to like the consequences.”

I shook my head. “No. I don’t want to. You’re just saying whatever anyway. You don’t need me. Why don’t the two of you just decide what you want. It’s not like you ask me anyway.”

“Eleanor, I’m going to start counting in a minute. Do you want that?”

“Whatever,” I said, rolling my eyes.

Dr. Finnegan interrupted our argument, “El, do you want Daddy in here during this session?”

I screwed up my face, not certain, but then I shook my head no. “I can do it myself.”

“Alright then. Mark, why don’t you go and wait in the lobby.”

Daddy stood up and walked over to the table. Leaning over, he dropped a kiss on the top of my head. “We’re going to talk about this later,” he warned, and then he left.

Dr. Finnegan came over to the table and sat down across from me. “It sounds like maybe you’re not very happy with Daddy right now,” she told me, grabbing some paper for herself.

I nodded. “He doesn’t listen. I told him it was fine.” I didn’t look at her, focused on my paper.

“I heard,” she told me.

“It’s scary, but so is coming here. He didn’t care that I was scared about coming here. It’s just when I’m trying to do something nice for him that he cares.”

“That sounds frustrating.”

“He’s just so damn stubborn. He never listens to me.” I was moving the crayon over the page in short, angry strokes. My eyes welled up with tears. “And now I’m gonna get spanked when we go home. And it’s not fair.”

“Do you really think that it’s not fair El?” Dr. Finnegan asked, her voice casual.

“It isn’t,” I insisted.

“Okay.”

“Just because I want to be able to talk in here. This is supposed to be my place to talk about my feelings. He can’t just come in here and take over. This is the only place where I’m the boss.”

Dr. Finnegan laid down her crayon, “Look at me sweetpea,” she ordered.

I didn’t like that, but I couldn’t help but look up. Her eyes were sympathetic, but she clearly wasn’t going to put up with me lying to her. Or myself.

“He’s worried that you’re trying to do too much. I know that you don’t like it, but we need to talk about it.”

I clenched my jaw. “I want to do it. Why won’t he just believe me?”

“El, can you tell me why you want to do it?”

“He likes it,” I responded. 

“Is that a good reason?”

“Yes,” I insisted stubbornly.

“Eleanor,” Dr. Finnegan’s voice was still gentle, but I knew that she didn’t believe me.

“It is. I have to do stuff all the time because it makes him happy. How is this any different?”

“El, I want to help you, but I can’t do that if you won’t let me. So what’s it going to be today? Are we going to work? Because I’m going to be gone for two weeks after tonight.”

I looked up at her unhappily. “Why won’t you just tell Daddy it’s okay?” I asked her.

“Because you haven’t convinced me that it is. I can’t just tell him everything is going to be fine without knowing it will be. If I did that, and you weren’t ready, then he wouldn’t trust me to help you again.”

“Fine. Then don’t tell him,” I told her, putting down my crayon. “I’m ready to go home now.”

We still had twenty more minutes, but Dr. Finnegan ushered me out into the lobby. I didn’t get to go home though because Daddy had to go in and talk to Dr. Finnegan.

Mark’s POV

I sat on the couch, resting my head in my hands. 

“Rough holiday?” Dr. Finnegan asked me.

“Little bit,” I responded, forcing myself to look up. I was in the one room in the world that I felt like I could acknowledge how hard this was. And that was only when El wasn’t there.

“Can you tell me about it?”

“Family stress on Christmas Eve. She ended up getting spanked and being put in a diaper before they even got there. She’s right; they all just kind of accept that her brother’s going to treat her like shit. And she coped pretty well while they were there. She escaped off to the kitchen for a bit, but we managed to handle it. After they left though, she pushed me until I spanked her again. And I know that she feels better when I’m clear about the rules, but it doesn’t make me feel any better about spanking her when she already had a bad day,” I paused, looking at her.

Dr. Finnegan nodded, and made a gesture for me to continue.

“So, spanking again. Then we went to bed. And I managed to fuck up Christmas royally, all on my own.”

“What happened?” Dr. Finnegan’s voice was calm, non-judgemental.

“I kept joking about Santa. She told me that she didn’t believe in Santa; I should have noticed the giant flashing red lights that it was triggering her. Apparently, she wrote a letter to Santa asking that he make Daniel stop for Christmas. So she ended up having a meltdown about it. She’s apparently the Christmas Ruiner every year, and that’s why Santa doesn’t come.”

“So pretty much status quo?” Dr. Finnegan asked quietly, “El controls the universe, and she’s doing a really bad job of it?”

“Yup. I made a complete mess of it. She ended up in bed crying while I went downstairs to pout because she wasn’t listening. El had to be the one to come downstairs and get me to quit being an asshole.”

Dr. Finnegan stopped me then, “Caring for El is stressful. It’s okay that you needed to take 30 minutes to calm down. It won’t kill her. And having her occasionally be the one to make the effort after an argument is good for her. She’s building a sense of competency within a controlled setting; that’s important. She never had the opportunity to do that before.”

I nodded. It wasn’t the first time we’d had this conversation.

“You have to make sure you’re taking time to engage in self-care activities. The same way we tell El to do. The failure rate for relationships where one partner is mentally ill is high; we’re adding in a lot of extra stress with the ageplay.”

“I know, I know.” I told her, “I just can’t always find the time.”

“What do you tell El?” she asked. Not waiting for an answer, she continued, “She needs to make the time. You won’t be any good to her if you let yourself get burnt out and unable to take care of either of you.”

“I know,” I said, frustrated. I get why El doesn’t like therapy; it’s hard to have to listen to someone telling you something that you already know.

She smiled at me, “Stop telling me you know and start doing it then. You can’t expect El to do this stuff for herself if you can’t.”

I nodded, somewhat chastened. “I just don’t know what to do with her. She seems fine, and then we have this. And I don’t know what to do about it.”

“Move on,” she suggested. “You can’t do everything perfectly; you aren’t doing either of you any good expecting it.”

I rubbed at my face, frustrated and tired. “What should I do about the whole handcuffs thing? Any great therapist advice?”

“She needs to talk about it.”

“And say what? What should I be waiting for?”

“At this point, I just want her talking about it. If she can give you an actual, honest reason for wanting it, then I wouldn’t worry. At the moment, she lying to you and me, and probably herself, about her reasoning.”

“What do you mean?”

“My gut feeling is that she wants to try it. It’s a common fantasy for women too. It’s just hard for El to be that straightforward about what she wants. She’d rather play it off as something she does for you; that makes it easier.”

“What’s the problem with doing it then?”

“She needs to learn how to be honest about what she wants. She needs to say these things and recognize that you aren’t going to run.”

I nodded. 

“If you do it before I see her again, make sure to talk about a safe word first. And be clear with her about that. El says you don’t use any sexualized play as punishment?”

I nodded, “It feels...odd. And wrong, given everything.”

“Any punishments about sex?”

“Absolutely not. We have sex when El feels like it. I may initiate, but she’s always allowed to say no.”

“Make sure El understands that the safe word is to be used, and that she will be spanked if she feels uncomfortable and doesn’t. And then just play responsibly.”

I was surprised. I hadn’t expected anything like that. 

“Go home. I’ll see you in a few weeks.”

I looked up, wanting to check in about something else. “I’m spanking her when we get home for the way she acted in here. I know we agreed no punishments about therapy stuff, but this wasn’t cursing or getting upset. This was flat out defiance and disrespect to prove a point. I’m not going to put up with it.”

Dr. Finnegan smiled, opening the door for me, “Mark, she doesn’t want you to.”

El’s POV

I jumped a little when Daddy came out. I’d been trying to play with my kindle, but I was too frustrated. Daddy smiled at me, which made me feel a little bit better. Getting a hug helped too. Then he made me feel irritated again.

“You need to apologize to Dr. Finnegan for the way you just acted.”

We were alone in the waiting room tonight, but I still blushed and looked down. “I’m ‘llowed to say what I want in therapy,” I whined. “Those are the rules.”

“Now Eleanor. You’re getting a spanking when we get home for that behavior. You need to apologize before I decide to give you a preview of what’s happening later.”

I gritted my teeth and looked at Dr. Finnegan, “I’m sorry,” I managed to say. 

“That’s alright sweetpea. Will you come here?”

I pulled away from Daddy, going to stand in front of Dr. Finnegan. I knew she wasn’t going to swat me, but I was still tense.

When I got close enough for her to reach me, I stopped.

She smiled at me, “Try going easy on him tonight, okay? I know you’re mad, but you’re not doing yourself any favors. Okay?”

I nodded. She was right. She typically was, but that didn’t mean I wanted to listen. 

“Have a nice vacation,” I told her.

“Thank you. I’ll see you next year,” she turned to leave, and I went to stand next to Daddy. 

Now that I was looking forward to a spanking, I wasn’t feeling quite so brave. He held out his hand to me, and I took it, thinking about what was going to happen when we got home.

Mark’s POV

Now that El didn’t have the therapy buffer, she was quiet and subdued. I’d never spanked her before for something that happened with Dr. Finnegan, but she’d never been so flat-out defiant with me before.

We managed to make it halfway home before she finally said something. 

“Daddy?” she started, tentative.

“Yes?” 

“You’re not really going to give me a spanking. Right? Because therapy is my safe place, and it wouldn’t be good if I got spanked for being honest in my safe place.”

I was glad that we were coming to a stoplight so I could give her my full attention. “Yes, I’m really going to spank you. I’m glad that you’re honest in therapy, but I won’t put up with that defiance or rudeness.”

She bit her lip, and her eyes filled up with tears, “I don’t want a spanking.”

I reached over to grab one of her hands and squeeze it. “You’re going to be fine. You’ll get spanked, and it’ll be over Princess.”

“Daddy?” she pulled her hand away and began twisting her hands together in her lap. “If I talked with you about your Christmas present, would you still spank me?”

Damn. That was tempting. I wanted her to talk with me honestly about the stuff she’d bought, and it would be great if I didn’t have to wait her out. It could take weeks. Then, I snuck a glance at her, and I saw her face.

Making a decision, I told her, “Nope. You’re getting spanked; that’s non-negotiable. I’m not going to make deals with you.”

El’s POV

I didn’t like that response, but the knots in my tummy seemed to loosen a little bit. I don’t understand how I can hate getting spanked so much when it makes me feel better.

“A big spanking?” I asked. Getting spanked might make me feel less guilty, but that didn’t mean I wanted anything other than the lightest punishment I could get.

Daddy reached over and grabbed my hand again, “As soon as we get home, and then we’ll be all done baby. Stop worrying about big or small; if you want to think about something, then think about why you’re getting punished.”

Well, I didn’t like that, but I didn’t have much else to do about it. We got home much too soon, and Daddy led me to the couch immediately.

“Time out?” I asked, my hands drifting behind me.

He shook his head no, his hands going to the hem of my skirt, “You thought in the car baby. We’re just going to get it over with.”

Mark’s POV

She was panicking more than I’d seen her in a long time, and I wanted to get her spanking done and over with so that she didn’t have to worry anymore.

Slipping her skirt up, I hooked it over her hips so it didn’t fall, then I pulled her tights down. Drawing her over my lap, I began lecturing.

“I understand that you’re not happy with me, but you don’t ever talk with me like that again,” I swatted a few times. 

“I am the boss young lady, and that means sometimes I may make decisions that you don’t like,” I continued slapping her squirming backside as I lectured. “That doesn’t mean that you can be disrespectful with me. Or anyone else for that matter. Dr. Finnegan has been a good therapist, and you were very naughty today to be acting up like that in her office.”

She’d been so upset before the spanking that it didn’t take much more than that to get her crying. Judging the color of her backside, I decided to just end it. So, I tipped her forward slightly.

“Are you going to treat grown ups that disrespectfully again?”

“Noooooo,” she cried.

“Are you going to listen to Daddy when he tells you to do something?”

“Uh huh Daddy. I promise.”

I landed a few more swats, and then I helped her stand. Wiping tears off of her face, I told her, “All done. We’re all done baby. What do you tell Daddy?”

“Sorry,” she sobbed, leaning into me for a hug. I rubbed her back, growing more concerned. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?”

“Hurts Daddy,” she cried.

I nodded sympathetically, still worried. I was sure it had hurt; I’d gotten a lot more effective since we’d started. But I’d never induced this much upset with just my hand before. “Baby, calm down,” I told her.

She nodded, “Sorry Daddy. I’m trying.”

I stood abruptly, picking her up and carrying her to our chair upstairs. Rocking with her, I played with her hair and talked softly.

“Everything’s fine. It’s just a spanking. I’m not mad,” I repeated to her, running through all of the things that typically upset her. “We’re done. You’re not in trouble anymore.”

She finally cried herself out. Hiccuping, she stayed in my lap, her thumb going to her mouth. I rocked her for a bit before I asked.

“Now baby girl, can you tell me what that was all about?”

“Spankings hurt Daddy,” she told me.

“They do,” I conceded, “But that was a lot of crying for a little spanking like that.”

“It hurted Daddy,” she insisted stubbornly. A minute later, she said, “I’m sleepy Daddy.”

I ran her bath and washed her hair. Despite offering her toys, including the bath paints, she sat quietly, pensive. I asked several times what was going on, but she didn’t want to talk about it.

She didn’t say anything until we were in bed. Dressed in her pajamas and sucking on a bottle of warm milk, she insisted on the lights being off. “No story tonight Daddy,” she said.

So, without a story, in the dark, we cuddled and she drank her milk. I waited; this was her preferred way of talking with me if she thought I was going to get upset. 

“I want to do that with you Daddy,” she said, purposefully avoiding the words.

“Why?” It was a simple question. 

“I just do,” she’d finished her bottle, and I could hear her sucking her thumb, even as she talked.

I didn’t respond to that, waiting. Sure enough, she kept going after it became evident that I wasn’t going to say anything else.

“I never tried it before Daddy. I want to now.” 

El twisted in my arms, turning so that she was facing me. She couldn’t see me, but she ran a gentle finger over my face, feeling me in the dark.

“You’re not mad?” she asked.

“No baby. I’m not mad.”

“Lots of people try it Daddy. Mia has; she said it’s fun. I just...I thought that it might be fun,” her voice was quiet, more breathing than talking, and her whole body was tense in my arms.

“Do you think it would be fun for you?” I asked, keeping my voice carefully neutral.

She didn’t move or say anything for a minute, and then she nodded. Quickly, she followed up with, “Just with you though Daddy. Not ever with anybody else.”

I wasn’t sure what that meant, why she thought I would ever imagine she’d want to try bondage with anyone else.

“I trust you,” she whispered.

“Why didn’t you just tell me that before baby? Why this whole big thing?”

She took her hand away from my face, and I caught it before she could start picking at herself. 

“I didn’t...” she stopped, thinking. “I didn’t want you to think that there’s something wrong with me.” She spoke haltingly, and sniffled a little at the end.

“Why on Earth would I think that there was something wrong with you? You know that I’ve tried bondage before. Do you think that there’s something wrong with me?”

She shrugged at that, “I don’t know.”

Carefully pushing hair away from her face, I counted to ten. Then, I started talking, “If I agree to this, then you have to promise me some stuff.”

She stiffened further, but then asked, “What?”

“You have to use a safeword. Even if you’re just a little nervous, I want you to tell me. This can be fun, but not if we’re not both having a good time.”

She nodded, “I can do that.”

“We are going to talk about it afterwards too baby. You have to be honest with me when we’re done; that way we know what you liked and what you didn’t.”

“Okay Daddy,” she unsuccessfully stifled a yawn. 

“Keeping that secret must have been exhausting.” I asked her.

She nodded, pushing her face into my chest, “Tired now Daddy.”

“Alright. We’ll talk more tomorrow.”

“When Daddy?”

“Tomorrow,” I repeated.

“No,” she shook her head, “When do you want to?”

“When do you want to?”

She shrugged, and I waited.

“I don’t like when I gotta wait to get spanked. It makes it scarier. Or when I wait for shots. It’s better to just rip the band aid off.”

“Tomorrow? Offices are closed for New Year’s.”

She nodded, and then she snuggled back against my chest. “Night Daddy,” she said, clearly done with the conversation. I watched her sleep for a bit, hoping that I was making the right decision.

El’s POV

I woke up first the next morning, but Daddy was up as soon as I tried to get out of bed. He made me eat breakfast before he’d talk with me about it.

We sat in the living room after breakfast, hashing out the details, and then I dragged him upstairs. “Now Daddy,” I insisted.

“Okay baby. But first, you’re sure?”

“Yes,” I said, exasperated.

“And you remember the safe words?”

“Yellow because I need you to slow down and red to stop. I know Daddy. I’ll use them.”

Slowly, Daddy started to pull my chemise over my head. When I tried to help, he gently swatted my hands, “Who is in charge here El?” he asked.

I furrowed my brow. We didn’t do that stuff when we were having sex. I was the boss then. “I don’t know?” I finally said, asking more than telling.

“You can stop me or have me slow down, but I’m going to be moving you where I want. And that includes undressing you.”

Mark’s POV

She blushed at that, and I paused for a beat, making sure that she was okay before I continued. Then slowly, slowly, I pulled the chemise off.

“Lay down for me,” I said. I was making a concentrated effort to not use any of our words during this. I couldn’t call her baby or princess; it felt too weird.

I watched as El sat quietly on the side of the bed, her shoulders hunched. After a minute without moving, I instructed her, “Lay back.”

Taking the blue scarf, I gently and carefully twined it around both of her wrists, and then secured it to the headboard. All it would take for her to pull free was twisting her wrists, and they would slip out of the scarf.

I ran my hands up her ribcage, barely skimming her skin. She jumped and then pressed herself into my touch.

Instantly, I withdrew my hands. I was met with a squawk of disappointment. 

“Maaa-aaaaark,” she whined, when I didn’t automatically return to what I was doing.

“You lie still; when you stay where I want you, then I’ll make you feel good.”

That brought about a pout and a little more wiggling. Finally, she settled down, and I rewarded her with gentle strokes, coming closer and closer to her breasts. After a moment of her not moving, I added my mouth.

We’d been together long enough that I knew what would get her to move for me. Just as she felt my breath on her nipple, she shivered.

Again, I sat back. A mutinous look crossed her face, but she went still.

Back to what I was doing, and she was soon making little gasping noises. “Pleeeeeease,” she moaned, holding still with what I could tell was immense effort. I slowly kissed down her abdomen, and she jerked.

“Yellow,” she said, her voice panicky. 

“Yellow?” I asked, pulling away.

“More orange,” she whispered, her eyes clenched shut. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” I told her, “My good girl; you’re doing exactly what I told you to.”

She nodded, focusing on her breathing. Once she had calmed down, she told me, “Green.”

“You’re sure?”

She made a face, eyes still closed, “Maybe chartreuse.”

I smiled. She’d really taken to the traffic light words. For a minute, I considered whether I should be using them more to indicate her behavior. Shaking myself quickly, I focused.

“Open your eyes for me.”

She didn’t, “I’m fine.”

“I said you need to open your eyes.”

Reluctantly, she did as she was told.

“Thank you,” I leaned forward, kissing her lips as I untied her wrists.

“What are you doing?”

“We’re done for the day El. I just wanted you to get a feeling for it so you can decide if you like it.”

“I do,” she insisted, not moving her arms even though her wrists were free.

Grabbing a can of ginger ale from where I’d stuck it on the dresser, I opened it up and motioned for her to sit up. “We’ll talk about it in a little bit. Drink this,” I held it to her lips.

As soon as she took a sip, she started to talk again, “I’m fine. We can do this more.”

“Uh huh,” I said, grabbing a pair of yoga pants and a tank top from a chair, “Put these on.”

“I want to do what we were doing,” she said, standing up and stomping her foot.

With a sigh, I laid the clothes back down. Grabbing her arm, I landed several sharp slaps to her bare bottom, “Don’t stomp at me,” I told her.

“Hey,” she said, jumping away as soon as I let go of her. 

“Princess, put your clothes on before Daddy decides you need a time out.”

El’s POV

Pouting, I grabbed for the yoga pants and pulled them on, “We were having a good time,” I told him.

“That’s good. We’ll talk about it in a bit. Finish getting dressed.” 

He watched as I pulled on my tank top, and then swooped me up. Grabbing Stella, he walked downstairs and dumped me on the couch. “How do you feel about Cinderella baby?” he asked me.

I wanted to keep arguing with him; I wanted to talk about it more. 

“Eleanor,” Daddy’s voice held a warning, and I sighed.

“I want Lady and the Tramp,” I muttered.

Mark’s POV

Popping the DVD in, I settled myself next to El. Cuddling together, we watched for a bit before she asked, her eyes trained on the screen, “We’ll talk about it later?”

“Later,” I agreed.

“I liked it,” she told me.

“That’s good.”

“We can do it again?”

“Watch your movie; we’ll talk about it more later.”

With a heavy sigh, she relaxed against me. I watched her for a while. This was the calmest I’d seen her since before Christmas, and I gave her a hug. “My good girl,” I murmured against her hair.

“Daddy,” she said, squirming, her voice exasperated. “I’m watching my movie.”


End file.
